


Anger

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Oneshot [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers if did not watch the last episode, Steven needs a hug, The thoughts of the other Steven, just a very short oneshot, spoiler warning, the rest also need a hug, white diamond should be slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Little thoughts side of the other Steven, spoilers if you not have seen the last episode :) it's very short oneshot





	Anger

_At first the pain came, a lot of pain ..._

_He heard cries many voices, that were crying for ... Him ?_

_He didn't understand ...._

_Then a white light came, everything was cold very cold ..._

_He felt movements in his form ..._

_A small figure shapes but turns into a big form with curls ... And then there he was ..._

_The first he saw was the face of a white diamond, with black lips and big eyes ..._

_It stared at him in shock, like the others they looked the same ..._

_He fell down slowly as he stared back at them blankly ..._

_A feeling meanwhile was growing in him .._

_A disgusting feeling making his blood boil ..._

_And then he saw him, his other half looking right back at him ..._

_He felt like he know him, and they were each others half ..._

_He looked sick and pale, hand reached out to him he fell ._

_He felt pity and anger ..._

_The thing asked him where pink diamond was ..._

_He told her slowly that she was gone ..._

_He refuse to look at her, till she demands her question to be answered ..._

_Anger took over him, as he told her she was gone again ..._

_Giving her blank stare as he destroys the floor beneath him .._

_Then he felt rage, he felt anger, he wanted peace and quiet ..._

_He stared back at his other half, who was crying in pain ..._

_He decided to go back to him ..._

_The white thing wanted him to stop, but she was not strong enough ._

_As she rages and use everything in her power to destroy him, he weakens her and decided she had to go ..._

_But his other half begs him and them to stop, he listens even he rages quietly ..._

_And then he finally got him in his arms, he felt confused at first till the other laughed and cried hugging him ..._

_He felt happy, he felt complete, he feld at home and before he knows it they become one . And the whole world makes sense now he felt peaceful as he become Steven ._


End file.
